1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique capable of promoting communications performed between persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional information processing system that can promote communications between persons. An information processing system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-301407 can obtain position information of each human object and calculate an information distance, which represents a degree of relevancy between human objects that are positioned closely, with respect to the physical distance between human objects. Then, if the calculated information distance is short (more specifically, when the degree of relevancy is large), the system displays the presence of a neighboring human object having a larger degree of relevancy on a display device. Thus, the system enables a user to actively contact the human object having a larger degree of relevancy and can promote communications between persons.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-301407 can display the presence of a neighboring human object having a larger degree of relevancy, but is not effective to enable a user to confirm a relationship between the user and a target human object. Further, in a case where a plurality of human objects is positioned closely, it is difficult to determine a human object that has a larger degree of relevancy.